Deck the Halls
by Sirithiliel
Summary: Eh, I’m bored and inspiration struck. One shot, Bakura and Ryou FRIENDSHIP fic. It's Christmas time and Ryou decides Bakura needs to participate in this holiday venture! That includes decorating, Secret Santa gifts, and a party hosted by the one and only


Disclaimer: Not mine. Nope. Nada.

Summary: Eh, I'm bored and inspiration struck. One shot, Bakura and Ryou FRIENDSHIP fic. It's Christmas time and Ryou decides Bakura needs to participate in this holiday venture! That includes decorating, Secret Santa gifts, and a party hosted by the one and only Seto Kaiba!

12/12/05

**Deck the Halls**

"BAKURA!" Ryou hollered up the stairs as he heaved heavy boxes up out of the basement.

"WHAT!" Came the shout back from the spirit's room.

"C'MERE!" Ryou shouted, sighing with relief as he got the last box up.

"Why?" Bakura mumbled, sulking at the door way.

"Because I'm going to put up Christmas decorations and you are going to help me." Ryou chirped happily, patting the boxes before dragging them to the living room.

"And why would I do that?" Bakura asked, helping with the boxes. Ryou had spent an hour informing him of what Christmas was and what the traditions were yesterday, but he still didn't quite understand why some of the traditions were considered important.

Like decorations.

"Because it'll be bonding time with my favorite yami!" Ryou said, spinning about and hugging his yami before blinking up at him with the cutest expression he could muster.

"I…ah…mrrh." Bakura stammered, staring into the big brown eyes that shone into his. He could almost see the halo that surrounded the innocent, pleading expression. "Fine." He snapped, hauling the last two boxes in. Ryou clapped his hands in glee.

"We'll do the tree first!" Ryou said, eyeing the boxes. "Unpack those two." He commanded pointing to one long box and another that was beside it.

Bakura muttered and complained under his breath but did as he was asked. He blinked at the long box, pulling the fake tree out and standing it up, unfolding some of the more twisted branches.

"Where do you want this piece of junk?" he asked, staring at the slightly drooping tree with distaste.

"It's not…okay, it IS a piece of junk." Ryou amended, staring at the sad looking tree as well. "Um…how about there? The corner by the couch?" He asked, pointing.

Bakura grunted and hauled the tree to the appointed corner, and Ryou followed and tried to spruce the tree up a bit.

"Maybe when we add lights it'll be less obvious how old the tree is." Ryou muttered, digging through the second box Bakura had unpacked and pulled out a string of lights.

Together, Ryou and his grumbling, though curious, yami managed to get the lights on the tree and plugged in.

Bakura jumped back at the sudden light, then sulked as Ryou laughed.

"Well…it's just the white lights…since the colored ones don't look very good." Ryou muttered after he controlled his laughter, examining the string of colored lights.

"Why's that?" Bakura asked absentmindedly, hypnotized by the blinking white lights that flickered in and around and on the tree.

"It might be because half the lights are missing." Ryou quipped sarcastically, tossing the colored lights into a separate pile to be thrown away.

Bakura blinked at the tone, and raised an eyebrow at Ryou, who blushed and muttered an apology.

Shaking his head at his weird light, Bakura accepted a small box that Ryou handed him and peered at it curiously. Small little balls of varying colors were in there, about twelve.

They were very shiny.

If this is all there was to Ryou's "Christmas Decoration" then he could live with it, he mused, as he hung the little balls on the tree, admiring the way the blinking lights reflected on the shiny surfaces.

Ryou was hanging some as well, humming a tune under his breath.

Soon the tree was covered in a variety of decorations and ornaments, and they both stood back to admire it.

"Pretty," Bakura remarked.

"Yes, it is. It does a good job of hiding how old the tree is too." Ryou agreed.

Bakura nodded and turned to go do something to occupy himself now that decorating was done.

"Where are you going?" came the question.

"Um…"Bakura sought for an answer. Obviously they were not done yet…

"We still have to do outside the house!" Ryou said, pointing out the window.

"Out…side…the…house?" Bakura asked slowly, staring out the window.

The frost covered window…with snow on the windowsill.

And outside the window was a lovely little scene…

…of a snowstorm.

Okay, so not a snowstorm, but it was snowing! And Bakura had learned one thing about winter: he didn't like snow.

"Hell no!" Bakura protested, crossing his arms before him.

"Come on Bakura…" Ryou pleaded as he dug out more lights to put up around the house.

"No." Bakura said, adamant in this decision. Nothing was going to get him to change his mind on this one!

"Not even if I make you an extra hot chocolate?" Ryou asked, a sly smile on his face as he turned away from his struggling yami.

Now, you probably wonder why this would have such an effect. Let's explain:

**FLASHBACK**

"Chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate! MUST HAVE MORE CHOCOLATE!" Bakura cried, running back into the kitchen.

"Chocolate? No. Chocolate? No. MARSHMELLOWS! Perfect with Chocolate!"

"BAKURA! THIS IS THE LAST TIME I LET YOU HAVE MORE THAN TWO CUPS OF HOT CHOCOLATE!" Ryou screamed from the living room, staring in horror at his sugar-hyper yami.

**END FLASHBACK**

Bakura shut his eyes tightly and repeated in his head 'I'm not going outside, I'm not going outside, I'm…sigh….I'm going outside.'

"Fine." Bakura muttered again, cursing his own inability to say no and keep saying no. Ryou grinned and tossed him a string of lights.

"You'll put those on the roof," Ryou said, and held up another string. "And I'll put these around the tree in the front yard." He said. The happy hikari threw on a jacket, gloves, and a scarf, and looked expectantly at his yami.

Bakura sighed and put on a jacket.

"For one who hates the cold, you sure aren't in a hurry to protect yourself against it." Ryou remarked. Bakura just snorted at him and grabbed a staple gun from the basement, grinning slightly as he regarded it.

"Be careful up there on the roof. It's probably slick." Ryou cautioned as they headed out into the snow. The sun was shining, but it was still very cold.

"You sure you don't want some gloves and a scarf?" Ryou asked worriedly as he watched Bakura shiver and climb up the tree in the front yard. "You know, there's this wonderful invention known as a ladder." Ryou remarked dryly. Bakura just scowled at him from the roof.

"We had ladders back in Egypt." He snapped. "Why bother getting one out when the tree works just as well?"

Ryou shrugged and began his work.

"Hello, Ryou! Yami B.!" came a voice from the side walk.

Only one person dared called Bakura that.

"Hey Joey!" Ryou called, smiling at the blonde, who wandered over.

"What'cha doin'?" He asked, taking in the lights.

"We're planting flowers, idiot!" Bakura snarled from his spot on the roof.

"Kind of odd weather for that, is it not." Joey said blandly, though there was a glint in his eye as Bakura growled at him.

"Just getting ready for Christmas, Joey." Ryou said, diverting the attention of the two.

"Yeah…Serenity's already done that. I saw Yami and Yugi out doing the Game Shop earlier, too.

"Ha! So I'm not the only one doing physical work! Hope it kills him." Bakura snickered.

"Yeah, well, we all think differently." Joey said, waving and walking on.

Soon the house, yard, and outside tree were finished and the two went inside for hot chocolate.

They sat in relaxed comfort for a while, before Ryou decided to bring up the topic he had been musing on for nights now.

"Bakura?" He asked.

"Mrrh?" Bakura mumbled, eyes half lidded as he held a half-full mug of warm cocoa, looking completely at ease and relaxed, which was rare for him to show. Only in the company of Ryou, Marik, or Malik would he relax his guard.

"Um…I have something to tell you." Ryou hated disrupting the peaceful attitude and feeling in the air.

"Mmm…what?" Bakura cracked open an eye.

"Well…Seto Seto's holding a Christmas Party…actually, I was going to hold it but he, or rather Mokuba, volunteered their mansion for it. Everyone's going and we're having a secret Santa gift and everything." Ryou said in a rush, wincing at the look on his yami's face.

"What? No! Do we have too?" Bakura cried, sitting up and crossing his arms, the mug left forgotten on the living room table.

"Yes, I already agreed to it. And besides, it'll be good for you." Ryou said, and Bakura frowned, because the last part sounded like Ryou was quoting someone.

"And who told you that?" He hissed slyly.

"The Dark Magician. I…wait…Bakura NO!" Ryou gasped, standing and trying to grab Bakura as he shot up and stormed towards the door.

* * *

- - - - -

Bakura snarled in anger and stormed into the game shop. Yami and Yugi looked up from their friendly game of Duel Monsters to stare in shock at the irate Tomb Robber.

"I have a favor to ask." He spat, staring right at Yugi, who flinched at the intense glare.

"Yes, Thief? What is it?" Yami asked, standing up to face Bakura with a warning glare.

"Not you. The short one here. I have a favor I need to ask." He repeated.

"What is it?" Yugi asked hesitantly.

"I need to borrow a card." Bakura mumbled, glaring a hole into the wall over Yugi's shoulder.

"Hell no! You'll probably destroy it or something!" Yami protested. Yugi cocked his head to the side.

"Which card?" He asked.

"Dark Magician." Bakura muttered, lips twitching as the Pharaoh went into a spastic fury.

"NOT that one!" He told Yugi, who merely shook his head and looked through his deck, handing it to Bakura, who blinked in shock at it being so easy.

"I trust him not to do anything to it." Yugi said softly, meeting Bakura's startled eyes.

Bakura nodded his head in thanks to the short duelist, before focusing on the card in his hand. He snarled and Yami blinked when he recognized the Shadow magic swirling about the ex-thief.

Dark Magician was standing before them, but facing away towards Yami instead of at Bakura. He looked like he had been in the middle of a conversation when he had been summoned, and he just stood there and blinked for a moment.

"Um…was there a specific reason you summoned me, Master?" He asked Yami.

"He didn't. I did." Came the hiss from behind the monster. To Yami and Yugi's shock, the Duel Monster froze, paling slightly. He turned around.

"Ah…Bakura…yes, how nice to see you. Heh…why did you summon me?" He asked, blinking his eyes innocently.

"You know bloody well why I summoned you!" He spat, eyes narrowing in distaste and extreme anger at the cause of his suffering with Ryou's Christmas Spree.

"No I don't." Dark Magician shot back smoothly, smiling slightly at the irritated spirit.

"Yes you do! You gave Ryou the camel-brained idea that a Christmas Party would be good for me!" Bakura snarled back, advancing on the Duel Monster, who in turn backed away slightly.

"You must be mistaken. I would never…ahem…force that on you."

"Yes, yes you would." Bakura muttered, seeming to deflate. "I know it was you because Ryou told me it was you." He said, glaring at Yami and Yugi who were gaping at the scene the entire time.

"Now why would he do that?" The Dark Magician asked, shocked.

Bakura's snarl merged into a smirk.

"Because I asked him. You never did tell him NOT to tell, did you?" at the Dark Magician's surprised look Bakura's smirk widened.

"Well…um…since it seems to be too late to change it now, and Ryou's happy, I'll take my leave." Shadow Magic began to swirl and Bakura's eyes narrowed.

"You're not out of this yet!" He shouted, and grabbed a card from his pocket and summoned it on the other side of the Dark Magician's portal to the Shadow Realm.

The monster's shout of surprise and slight fear brought a smile to Bakura's face as the Dark Magician found himself stepping through the portal he had made only to wind up face to face with one of Seto Seto's Blue Eyes White Dragons.

Bakura cackled as he closed the portal, giving the Blue Eyes leave to do what he wished to his rival monster. Roars and shouts rang out, making Bakura grin, before the Shadow Realm closed, cutting off all sounds from within.

"Thanks for the card, Yugi." He said, in much better spirits as he handed the card back to the stunned Duelist. "Oh, and give this to Seto when you next see him. He won't be happy with me for a while." He snickered, passing the Blue Eyes card over.

Yugi blinked and grinned. "The Dark Magician won't be permanently injured, will he?"

"Oh, of course not." Bakura said, waving a hand carelessly. He smirked and gave them a cheery wave before sauntering outside, leaving the smiling hikari and his comatose yami behind.

"Oh, Bakura!" Yugi called, running out after him.

"Hmm?" Bakura turned about.

"Ryou already told us of the Christmas Party plans, and everybody's coming. And Seto volunteered to have it at his place." Yugi said in a rush.

Bakura's eye twitched.

"Yeah I know. Hey, wait, do you know why Seto volunteered his place?" Bakura asked.

"Oh, Mokuba." Yugi said, grinning. Bakura smirked.

"I guess I can live with a Christmas Party." He said. Yugi smiled at the dark spirit and clapped his hands.

"Don't forget presents!" Yugi chirped, running back inside.

"…presents?"

* * *

- - -

"Bakura!" Ryou yelled, running into his yami's room.

"What?" Bakura asked, looking up from where he was flipping through his deck.

"We need to go to the Game Shop." Ryou said, pulling on a jacket as he grabbed Bakura's jacket and threw it at him.

"Why?" Bakura asked, standing up and pulling his jacket on, not bothering to argue.

"So we can draw names for the secret Santa, remember?" Ryou said. "I told you about it. Everyone draws a name and we have to get a present for that person."

Bakura sighed but followed his excited light out the door.

When they reached the Game Shop, and they saw Yami and Yugi, of course, Tristan, Joey, Marik, Malik, Mokuba, and Seto.

"Okay, now that we're all here, let's start the name drawing!" Yugi cheered, grabbing a bowl from the counter and having everyone write their names on a little piece of paper and fold them in half to put them in the bowl.

"Alright, that's done, now what?" Marik mumbled, dropping his name in the bowl.

"Now, we draw! And remember, you can't show anyone!" Yugi said.

"No one? Not even our hikari's?" Bakura growled.

"Well, okay, yeah the yamis can show the hikaris as long as it's not the hikaris' name they have." Yugi amended and Bakura (as well as Marik) sighed in relief. Thank Ra they wouldn't have to hunt for gifts for one of these pathetic mortals without help!

And so the name drawing commenced:

(A/N: I really did put names in a bowl and draw them at random so that it'll be 'real'.)

"Oh, let me go first! Please?" Joey cried, shoving his way forwards.

"Alright Joey, you go first." Yugi said, holding the bowl out to him.

Joey reached in, dug around for a bit, expression utterly concentrated. He withdrew his hand and secretly read it so no one could see.

Ryou.

Tristan went next, reaching in.

Joey.

Yugi went next.

Marik.

Yami sighed but drew a name.

Seto. Great, just great.

Malik skipped forwards and reached his hand in, snatching the first one his fingers fished out.

Mokuba.

Marik followed his hikari's example and drew.

Tristan.

Bakura reached in and drew out a folded piece.

Malik.

Ryou reached in.

Yami.

Seto sighed but grabbed one of the few left.

Bakura.

Mokuba bounced in place until it was his turn.

Yugi.

"There! Now that we all have our names, we'll be able to go shopping! Remember! Only yamis' and hikaris' can shop together!" Yugi reminded.

"Mokuba and I shall be shopping together regardless of what you say." Seto said coldly, standing up and striding out, Mokuba skipping after him and waving at everyone with a cheery grin.

"Yes, well, Bakura and I need to go now. We have some stuff to do and all that." Ryou said, standing up. Bakura did as well, and they walked out, followed closely by Malik and Marik.

"So, Ryou, who'd you get?" Malik asked casually as he walked next to the two white haired boys, his yami next to him.

"I'm not telling Malik." Ryou said, giving a small smile when Malik pouted.

"Aww…come on, I won't tell." Malik pleaded.

"Nope." Ryou refused, flipping his hair and grinning.

"Oh well. Come on, Marik, we have to go meet Isis. Later, guys!" Malik said, waving and dragging his yami off.

"Hmm…so who did you get Ryou?" Bakura asked.

"Yami." Ryou said, and giggled when Bakura gagged.

"Hush. Who did you get?"

"Malik." Bakura said, slouching slightly. "What am I going to get him?"

"It could've been worse." Ryou comforted.

"Very true, it is better than getting one of your friends." Bakura agreed.

"Our friends, yami, our friends. They're your friends too, you know. They try so hard to include you in what we do." Ryou said, frowning at his yami.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I…sigh…I think the mini-pharaoh is starting to grow on me." Bakura admitted, and Ryou grinned happily. "But the others aren't, other than the little kid and the loudmouth."

"So you like Joey and Mokuba as well?" Ryou said, quite happy with the knowledge that his yami was starting to trust and actually like people.

"Yes, yes, but don't breathe a word! I have a reputation, you know. I have to stay the same grouchy old tomb robber they think me to be." Bakura growled, preening slightly as Ryou giggled again.

"They think you to be?" Ryou repeated, smiling. "They know you are that way."

"Yeah, so? Okay, so what are we getting the psycho and pharaoh?" He asked, changing the subject briskly.

"Hmm…we'll have to think on that, won't we?" Ryou said, and smiled as he opened the door to their house and Bakura rushed up the stairs, proclaiming that after meeting the Pharaoh he need a shower to "wash off the taint of that royal pain-in-the-" and Ryou cut him off with a loud "BAKURA!"

Home sweet home.

* * *

- - - - -

Shopping was a hazardous affair, Bakura couldn't find the right thing to give to Malik, and Ryou was confused as to what Yami would like.

The same went true for everyone else, except for those who got lucky draws like Tristan getting Joey or something like that.

Ryou found something for Bakura, and he dearly hoped his yami would like it. But he had to hide it…so Ryou decided to hide it in his soul room, under his bed. Bakura entered Ryou's soul room at times, but he would never search the room like he would a real room. So the gift was safe.

Bakura, meanwhile, was pacing his soul room trying to come up with a present for Malik. What could he give him that the Egyptian didn't already have or couldn't get if he wanted it. He began to absently sort through one of his many treasure piles that were in his soul room.

He paused to admire an armband he came across. Very good quality. He remembered where he had gotten this one. All the treasure in his soul room had come there after Bakura had been sealed in the Ring. The Ring had been stolen numerous times over the three thousand years Bakura had been stuck within it, and he used those foolish hosts to steal and rob as usual. The only difference is that when his host was caught by whoever the current Item Guardian was, the treasure went to Bakura's soul room.

This particular armband was from a merchant grave. It was a very nice one. Bakura's eyes widened. That was it! He hunted through the treasure pile and the surrounding ones until he came up with its match.

These were far better than the ones Malik had currently, which were hand me downs that were so scuffed and scratched that despite the fact they were pure gold they were actually worthless. The ones Bakura held, however, were as pristine as the day they were put in the tomb, since Bakura doted on his treasure and kept them shiny and clean.

This would work!

* * *

-- - - - On with the presents, because the author got bored with the present shopping

Everyone gathered at Seto's mansion Christmas day, excited and happily chatting with one another.

"PRESENTS!" Joey cheered, plopping into one of Seto's large comfy couches, kicking back. People laughed at him, taking up seats around the gigantic tree Seto had up in his house.

The arrangements are as follows:

Tristan, Joey on a couch. Yami and Yugi in separate E Z chairs, Mokuba had dragged a bean bag down from his room, while Kaiba took a chair. Malik and Marik sprawled uncaringly on the plush carpet, and Bakura took the window seat while Ryou found a love seat he liked.

"Okay, present time!" Yugi said, standing up. "I say we each announce who our secret Santa's' are first, and present them with their present, and after that we can give out the normal presents. Sound good?" As the majority yelled out their approval Yugi grinned.

"I think…Malik goes first." He said.

Malik jumped up and ran over to the tree, and reached under the big tree to grab the present he was seeking. "I had Mokuba."

The said boy hopped up and down in his bean bag with excitement. He accepted the present and tore the wrapping paper off excitedly, squealing as he unwrapped one of the top of the line Play station games that had recently been released.

"Thanks, Malik!" he cried, balling up the paper and chucking it over his shoulder.

"Ok. Um…Yami, you're next!" Malik decided, pointing to the Pharaoh.

"Alright." He sighed. "I had Kaiba." He fetched a parcel from Yugi and handed it to Seto; He accepted it with a cool look and unwrapped it to find Duel Monster Packets.

"Who'd have thought?" Marik remarked with a gasp, causing some snickers and smiles to break out. Even from Kaiba.

"Alright, and I think Marik should go next." Yami said, glaring at the other yami who was still snickering.

"Happily, Pharaoh." Marik rumbled, standing and giving a mocking bow. "I had Tristan." He said, and approached said teen, who gulped visibly as the intimidating yami came closer.

The yami held out…a note.

"Don't show anyone." Marik growled. Tristan blinked. "And I mean anyone." He said, glancing at Joey beside him.

"O-okay." Tristan stammered, tucking the note away as Marik sauntered back to his corner, everyone regarding him curiously.

Tristan peeked at the note, not letting Joey see.

"_Free services of the Millennium Rod to get Dice boy and Loud Mouth away so that you can enjoy a date with the Loud Mouth's sister."_ It read, and Tristan blinked, glancing in shock at the yami, who winked at him and grinned. Tristan gave a hesitant grin back, before folding the note away and looking towards the present wrapping. Finally a date with Serenity, guarenteed!

"Who's going next, Marik?" Joey called out.

"How about you, Loud Mouth?" the yami shot back, to Joey's growls and laughs from everyone else.

"Fine. I had Ryou." Joey stood and got the present, tossing it to Ryou. "Saw it in the store and thought you'd like it. You seem into that kind of stuff." He remarked as Ryou pulled the wrapping off a book on Occult, clad in black leather with odd silver symbols.

"Thanks Joey!" Ryou said, smiling widely. Even Bakura looked interested in the book as well.

"Your welcome. Um…how about Tristan 'ere goes next?" Joey said, elbowing his friend.

"Sure. And guess what? I had you!" He said, poking Joey back. He dug around under the tree before sitting back on the couch and giving the present to his friend.

"Wow! Thanks bud!" Joey said, unwrapping a new CD player.

"No problem, I knew you've been needing a new one." Tristan said, shrugging.

"Ryou? Your turn." Tristan said, pointing to said boy.

Ryou stood and handed a present to Yami.

"I had Yami." He said, smiling as Yami unwrapped the gift with a fervor he couldn't hide.

"Monster World?" He asked. Ryou nodded.

"You told me before you've been wanting to learn since that one time…you know." Ryou said, looking away for a moment.

"Yeah, I did. Thanks!" Yami said, smiling at the shyer boy, who smiled back.

"Okay….um…Bakura! Your go." Ryou said, grinning at his yami, who grumbled but stood.

"I had you, Malik." He said, chucking a present at the Egyptian, who caught it with a snicker.

He unwrapped it to reveal two arm bands, gold but with rubies adorning it and purple gems.

"Wow! Thanks 'Kura!" He said, replacing his old ones with the new ones.

"Yeah, well, you needed new ones. The ones you have aren't worth a penny. Those will be better. And don't call me 'Kura!" He snapped. Malik jumped up and ran to the window seat, glomping Bakura.

"Love you too, 'Kura!" he cried, squeezing the pale haired yami.

"Yeah, yeah, get off!" He mumbled, shoving Malik away.

"Kid, you're next." Bakura growled, pointing to Mokuba.

"Yay! I had Yugi!" he said, bouncing up and running to hand Yugi a gift.

"Wow, Mokuba, thanks!" the short duelist gasped, staring at the box that contained the top-of-the line gaming system that had been too expensive for Yugi to get himself.

"Welcome!" he giggled. "Oh, and you go next Yugi."

"Alright! I had Marik." Yugi said, handing the dark Egyptian his gift.

"What's this?" the yami mumbled, looking at the odd object in his hands.

"That would be a Gameboy. I figured being able to play something other than Duel Monsters might be good for you. I'll let you choose three games from the Game Shop later, ok? The only one in there right now is Mario. Malik can show you how to play." Yugi explained, and Marik nodded, listening as Malik showed him what the buttons did.

"Thanks." The yami said, but had turned away before he could see the surprised looks on the faces of the others in the room.

"And last but not least, Kaiba." Joey said.

"I had Bakura." Seto said, standing and coolly handing a gift to Bakura, who regarded it with an arched eyebrow, but accepted it none-the-less.

He unwrapped it to reveal a shining, excellent quality, and obviously expensive dagger. The thief's eyes lit up as he ran a finger along the edge.

Arching an eyebrow at Seto in question, the multi-billionaire snorted.

"You're a psychotic yami, and all psychotic yamis' have an obsession with sharp objects. Ryou said you collected daggers, so whatever." Seto said, looking away before he could actually, Gods forbid, show actual human emotion. Gasp.

"…thanks." Bakura said, admiring the shining silver blade and the black handle, with its silver inscriptions.

"hn." Seto grunted, as close to a "your welcome" he'd ever get.

"Now that that's over, on to the rest of the gifts!" Joey said, reaching for one that had his name on it.

"Hey!" He cried as Yugi hit his hand.

"We'll pass them out, and then when everyone has all their gifts, then we'll open them." Yugi admonished.

"Ok!" Joey agreed, helping to pass them out.

Malik and Marik had gotten each other a gift, as well as one for Ryou and Bakura.

Yami had gotten one for all his friends (Tristan, Joey, Yugi, Mokuba, and Ryou.)

Tristan got one for Joey, Yugi, and Yami.

Mokuba got one for everyone, and told everyone it was from both him and Seto.

Ryou got one for everyone, and said the same. It was from both him and Bakura.

And on and on.

Soon everyone was eating snacks and opening gifts, and testing their new presents out. They hooked up Yugi's new gaming system, and Joey quicky began a racing game with Tristan.

Ryou began flipping through his new book and listening to the CD player and CD's that Seto and Mokuba had gotten him, admiring the Egyptian bracelet that was from Malik, Marik, and Isis.

Bakura looked at the two other gifts he had to open, one from Ryou, and one from Malik and his yami and sister. He watched everyone around him, seeing how happy and at ease they were.

Joey versed Tristan on the game, and Mokuba played one of the board games Yugi got with Yugi and Yami.

Marik was playing his Gameboy, totally immersed, cursing when Mario once again got eaten by a plant,and Malik was admiring the way his new armbands shone in the light and went with the new deep purple tank top Yugi had given him.

Seto was watching everyone, before he accepted Joey's challenge to verse him on the racing game, and they set up extra controllers so that four people could go at it.

"Hey, Malik, we need a fourth person here!" Joey called, and the Egyptian happily obliged. Soon the game was on, and even Seto was smiling (albiet a small smile) when Joey crashed his car for the fifth time.

"Bakura? Are you going to open your presents?" Ryou asked, looking up from his book.

"Yes, Ryou, I will. And thank you." He said softly.

"For what?" Ryou asked, marking his spot and closing the book.

"For…this. Everything. Letting me know I had friends, and showing it to me." Bakura said, opening his side of the link and letting his emotions say what words couldn't. His feelings of being loved, wanted, liked. His feelings of contentment with being around friends (or people he could stand for short periods of time in his opinion.)

"No problem, 'Kura. Now, open your presents, I'm going to go get us cocoa!" Ryou said, hopping up and taking off.

"Marshmallows!" Bakura yelled after him, receiving a laugh in return. He turned to his gifts and opened the one from Malik, Marik, and Isis.

A small velvety box was revealed, and he opened it to see a small ring, silver with a really old look to it, and a dark blue sapphire.

He recognized the ring. He had owned it in the past, and it had been one of his few belongings that he hadn't stolen, but had owned as a small child.

He clenched his fist around it, and then put it on. It felt so right to have it again. He'll have to be sure to thank Isis, since it was obviously part of the Museum's property that she will file as…ahem…misplaced.

He reached to the one that Ryou had given him.

He unwrapped the large package to see a strange, leather bound book, but it was blank on the inside when he opened it.

"It's a photo album, 'Kura. You put pictures in it." Ryou explained when he came back to see his yami's confusion.

"Oh." Bakura said.

"You're looking at it backwards too. Flip to the other side." Ryou said.

Bakura did as he was told, and found that it did contain some pictures after all. There were pictures of him and Ryou. He looked sulky in some of the pictures, but Ryou was brightly smiling. There were pictures of Malik and his yami, and even one of Isis. There were some of Yugi-tachi, and Bakura scowled when he noticed the Pharaoh in some of them. And there was one of Seto and Mokuba.

"Do you like it, 'Kura?" Ryou asked hesitantly.

"I love it Ryou." Bakura said softly. Ryou smiled brightly and hugged Bakura.

FLASH

They both looked up as Malik held up the digital camera he had received from Mokuba and Seto.

"There's another picture for you to add!" he said, snickering at Bakura's face. "You looked quite cute there, 'Kura!" He said, laughing as he took off with Bakura on his heels.

"Get back here Isthar!"

Ryou smiled.

This was probably one of the best Christmas's he had ever had.

- - - - End Chapter

Hope you all like. This one's a favorite of mine, I think. I just like how it turned out. Consider it as an apology for the hold up on "O'Ra" and "Double Trouble".


End file.
